The invention is directed to a material for electrical contacts made of silver containing 5 to 20 weight % tin oxide and 0.05 to 5% tungsten oxide.
Until now for numerous uses Ag/CdO has proven best for the production of electrical contact pieces. However, because of the load on the environment caused by CdO there have been increased efforts to replace CdO by another metal oxide. In these investigations it has been shown that SnO.sub.2 is a suitable replacement for CdO. Besides because of the higher thermal stability of SnO.sub.2 compared to CdO there is obtained a clearly reduced burn-up rate which leads to longer life in the switching apparatus. However, one very substantial disadvantage of Ag/SnO.sub.2 is that the transfer resistance at the contact after several thousands of switchings becomes too high through formation of a covering layer. Then as a rule this leads to increased temperatures in the switching apparatus which can lead to the destruction of the apparatus and consequently is inadmissible.
A further disadvantage of this Ag/SnO.sub.2 work material compared to Ag/CdO is in the lower safety against welding. The forces which are required to destroy the bridge weld are partially double as high as with Ag/CdO contacts. Therewith there is the danger of switching disturbances in employing Ag/SnO.sub.2. Therefore there have been attempts to increase the welding safety by the addition of additional metal oxide to Ag/SnO.sub.2, in which case for example bismuth oxide (Bi.sub.2 O.sub.3) (German OS 2754335) or indium oxide (German OS 2478147) have been used. Indeed these additives improve the welding safety but cause an increased temperature at the contact and at the switching apparatus which is detrimental to the life of the apparatus.
There is known from German OS 2933338 an electrical contact material of silver having 8 to 20 weight % of tin oxide and 0.05 to 5 weight % of tungsten oxide. With this material the transfer resistances of silver-tin oxide materials in the switching condition after several thousand switchings up to the end of the life are lowered to the value of Ag/CdO. Therethrough this new silver-tin oxide material is usable as direct replacement for silver-cadmium oxide in a number of uses in the electrical energy art.
Furthermore the safety against welding of switching on contacts compared to pure silver-tin oxide is increased through the tungsten oxide. The forces required to separate the contacts, however, on the average exceed the values of special silver-cadmium oxide materials.
Therefore it was the problem of the present invention to develop a material for electrical contacts based on silver having 5 to 20 weight % tin oxide and 0.05 to 5 weight % tungsten oxide which further reduces the welding force without at the same time producing an increased temperature at the contact and therewith to reduce the life of the switching apparatus.